


Clothes Make the Vedek

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes make the man.  Or possibly they don't.  Kira, during <i>The Siege</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Vedek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).



Kira trudged grimly through the woods, listening all the time for sounds that could indicate a threat, but hearing only Dax close behind. She could still feel the pain of her injuries, but it was a dull ache now. She knew she could go on for the time being.

Moving was difficult in the unaccustomed vedek's robes. Kira sighed. Only a few days ago, she had been enjoying the peace of the monastery - no, she thought, that was a lie. Enjoying suggested tranquility, and she had been too angry. And Bariel - she cut the thought off.

But something about the monastery had got to her. Kira had always tried to honour the Prophets, but she didn't think that, even had she grown up in peace, she'd have felt any vocation to the religious life. She'd never been quite sure how she felt about it as an institution, anyway. There were too many clerics out there like Winn, and not enough like Kai Opaka... And yet, being in a place where everything existed to promote contemplation of the Prophets' will had touched her. She sighed. There had been moments when she had imagined another Kira Nerys, whose hands were not stained with blood - shed in the cause of Bajor, but shed nonetheless -, who wore monastic robes, and contemplated the Prophets and gardening. And then she'd dismissed it as a fantasy; she was a soldier and there was no other way of life she could imagine.

And she really, really didn't have the patience for gardening.

But here she was, trudging across the countryside, masquerading as a Vedek. And possibly going to end up with more blood on her hands. Bajoran blood. In the cause of Bajor, but...

She shook herself, as Dax said questioningly, "Kira? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said. If the Prophets are watching over us, she thought, we may be... And if I pay attention to our route, instead of wasting time.

Still, she thought, if they got out of this alive, she would make another retreat. Perhaps not to Bareil' s monastery. Too many distractions...


End file.
